Pride
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: "Pokoknya adikku lebih kece dari adikmu, titik!" itu deklarasi perang, dan harga diri mereka sebagai kakak taruhannya. — semi-canon.


Sang _saniwa_ sedang sakit pinggang, jadi mereka tidak mengirim tim ke medan perang.

Seharusnya hari ini, mereka harus mulai berlatih untuk perburuan pedang baru yang akan datang. Namun bila komandan mereka hanya dapat menggeliat lemah di tempat tidur, apalah yang dapat mereka lakukan? Kendati begitu, tugas di sekitar _Citadel_ tentu saja masih berjalan.

Panas terik tidak membuat segelintir pedang yang kurang kerjaan lantas bermalas-malasan—bisa dihajar mereka oleh seorang pembelah lemari bila ketahuan—beberapa dari mereka bergerak ke sana dan kemari memberikan makanan dan minuman untuk rekan mereka yang bekerja di ladang dan berlatih di halaman, memastikan mereka tidak meleleh karena panas.

Setelah jam-jam sibuk selesai, barulah mereka dapat bersantai di beranda. Beristirahat sebelum kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Obrolan dan percakapan mengalir begitu saja, bersama canda dan tawa yang menghangatkan suasana. Kata demi kata lepas begitu saja.

"Kakakaka, lihatlah adik-adikku, mereka sungguh rajin!"

Sang _saniwa_ sedang sakit pinggang, jadi mereka tidak mengirim tim ke medan perang.

Namun alih-alih bersantai dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pertarungan yang akan datang setelah Tuan mereka sembuh dari sakit pinggang, Yamabushi Kunihiro tanpa sadar mendeklarasikan perang yang menyangkut harga diri para kakak dari beberapa pedang.

.

.

 **Pride** belong to **A** **zureinne Karale**

 **Touken Ranbu** belong to **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

Dedicated for **Touken Ranbu INA** 's **Fanfiction Event** in **Line**

An **semi-canon** with **nameless saniwa, typo(s),** and **possibly out of character** story.

.

.

"Ah, kau benar. Berbicara soal rajin, Yagen juga," Ichigo Hitofuri tersenyum ketika ia berkata sembari menyatukan kedua tangan di atas pangkuannya. Tanah ladang dan debu menodai wajahnya yang tampan, tetapi toh, senyum sang _tachi_ masih sangat berkilauan. Cangkul bersandar di salah satu bahunya, siap digunakan bila ia sudah memiliki energi lagi.

"Kakakaka, Yagen memang sangat rajin. Tetapi Horikawa tidak kalah rajin, loh!" Yamabushi tertawa keras seraya menggesturkan tangannya kepada makanan kecil yang disediakan beberapa saat yang lalu oleh Horikawa Kunihiro. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi bangga.

"Rajin, ya ... Sayo juga," Kousetsu Samonji yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara. Pikirannya menerawang ke seorang belati berambut biru yang entah dimana—kemungkinan besar sedang membantu merawat _Aruji_ mereka yang sakit pinggang; bukti kerajinannya.

"Tetapi Sayo sangat kecil ya, setiap melihatnya, aku takut ia akan jatuh," Nagasone Koutetsu berujar dari tempatnya sembari mengunyah kudapan yang disediakan. Pikirannya ikut melayang ke sosok seorang belati dengan topi yang bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sesungguhnya rajin atau tidaknya seseorang tidak dapat dilihat dari ukuran tubuhnya. Biarpun kecil, Sayo cukup kuat untuk mengangkat satu gelondong kayu," Kousetsu berujar kalem, tangannya dengan perlahan mengangkat gelas dan menyesap minumannya.

"Kakakaka, sekarang Yamanbagiri sudah cukup kuat untuk mengangkat limapuluh gelondong, loh!" Yamabushi menimpali setelah menelan makanannya sendiri.

"Gotou juga," senyum Ichigo miring sedikit. Tetapi sang _tachi_ masih penuh kebanggaan. Kilauan pada matanya masih sama ramahnya, kendati kilatannya semakin lama semakin menggelap. Segala gesturnya meneriakkan bahwa ia tak ingin kalah dari dari percakapan ini.

Namun rupanya, Yamabushi belum selesai berbicara, "Dan Horikawa juga sudah dapat membawa banyak batu untuk diantarkan kepada Pandai Besi! Kakakaka, waktu begitu cepat berlalu, mungkin dalam waktu singkat mereka dapat dengan singkat menjadi sangat hebat!"

"Kalau membawa batu, Souza sudah dapat membawa banyak dalam sekali perjalanan ke Pondok Pandai Besi," Kousetsu berujar dengan tenang, cengkramannya pada gelas menguat.

"Namazuo juga," Ichigo menimpali sembari meraih kudapan yang tersedia.

"Eh? Ah, Hachisuka juga...?" Nagasone yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya berbicara.

Rondel Nol: dua poin untuk Yamabushi.

Mendadak, tensi di antara keempat pedang itu naik. Latar belakang yang semula beranda _Citadel_ yang indah berubah menjadi langit malam penuh dengan petir dan cahaya yang intens. Ladang dan cangkul terlupakan, panen dan bibit diabaikan, harga diri keluarga dan nama belakang dari Pandai Besi yang membuat mereka sedang dipertaruhkan di pembicaraan ini.

Deklarasi perang sudah dibacakan. Siapa pemenangnya, tergantung alur pembicaraan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, Midare adalah pemimpin ekspedisi yang membawa pulang Monoyoshi, loh," Ichigo memulai. Senyum lebar terbentuk di wajahnya yang tampan, sepasang iris sewarna keemasan mengintip dari balik rambut lazuardi, mengamati lawannya.

"Kakakaka, sebelum _Aruji-sama_ sakit pinggang, Horikawa adalah pemimpin ekspedisi yang membawa pulang Gotou!" Yamabushi tertawa bangga, dalam hati bersyukur ia masih ingat.

"Souza yang menemukan Urashima," Kousetsu tidak mau kalah. Dengan hati-hati memastikan suaranya masih datar dan kalem. Ia tidak boleh terbawa emosi, ia harus tetap tenang. Karena detik pertama suaranya naik, detik itulah ia sudah kalah dari perdebatan ini.

"Eh, ah, Hachisuka adalah ketua ekspedisi yang membawa pulang Hotarumaru!" Nagasone tidak mengerti dengan perdebatan absurd ini, tetapi ia merasa ia harus menang, kendati ia bahkan tidak mengerti tujuan dari pembicaraan ini; melihat adik siapa yang paling hebat?

"Ada apa dengan Hotarumaru?" Akashi Kuniyuki muncul dari balik pintu.

Ronde Satu: satu poin untuk Ichigo. Karena Monoyoshi itu penting dan harus dilindungi dengan segenap jiwa, raga, dan cinta.

"Kakakaka, berbicara tentang ekspedisi, Yamanbagiri mengalahkan pemimpin musuh di Kyoto!" Yamabushi berseru sembari mengangguk-angguk. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Setelah Atsushi melancarkan banyak serangan," Ichigo mengangguk setuju, tampak puas sendiri dengan kalimatnya. Dalam hati bersyukur Gokotai menceritakan itu kepadanya.

"Dan Sayo yang menemukan dimana basis utama musuh," Kousetsu menyeruput minumannya. Cengkramannya pada gelasnya menguat hingga terlihat sedikit retakan pada permukaannya. Bila Kousetsu menguatkan cengkramannya sekali lagi, habislah gelas itu.

Kuniyuki beringsut duduk di sebelah Yamabushi, menaikkan kacamatanya sembari tersenyum malas, "Hotarumaru yang paling banyak menemukan benda dan persediaan."

Nagasone menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Ah, tetapi _Aruji_ memberikan gelar _MVP_ kepada Urashima karena Urashima yang paling banyak menyerang anak buah musuh."

Empat pasang mata menatap Nagasone, sinis.

Nagasone ingin tenggelam di dalam kolam ikan saja.

"Hei! Apakah panennya sudah selesai? _Aruji-sama_ memperbolehkanku membeli beberapa _sake_ , ayo kita—" suara teriakan Nihongou yang diikuti dengan kemunculan sang tombak dari bagian dalam _Citadel_ terpotong oleh seruan membahana kompak dari para kakak di beranda.

"Diam kau!" empat suara menggema, bahkan Kuniyuki juga berkata.

Nihongou lantas terdiam. Dalam hati bertanya apa salahnya.

Ronde Dua: Satu poin untuk Nagasone.

" _Aruji-sama_ bilang kepadaku bahwa Maeda dan Hirano sangat membantunya dalam berbagai macam hal," Ichigo melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sepasang iris keemasan membara dalam determinasi yang berapi-api. Suaranya tak lagi kalem dan tenang, kali ini jauh lebih membara dan tegas. Tujuan Ichigo tertampang jelas; ia harus menang debat ini.

Rupanya setelah gagal membanggakan adiknya dalam bidang ekspedisi, sang _tachi_ mulai melancarkan serangan dalam bidang 'siapa yang paling membantu _Aruji_ '. Karena bahkan tidak ada yang dapat memungkiri fakta bahwa para _tantou_ jauh lebih membantu Tuan mereka.

"Horikawa juga sering membantu _Aruji-sama_ dengan cucian dan jemuran," Yamabushi tidak lagi tertawa, kedua alisnya bertautan. Ekspresinya juga dipenuhi dengan determinasi untuk memenangkan perdebatan konyol yang menyangkut harga diri, masa depan, kemakmuran, dan kesejahteraan nama keluarga mereka ini. Ia harus menang demi harga diri Kunihiro.

"Souza sering memasak makan malam," Kousetsu meletakkan gelasnya setelah sadar gelasnya sedikit retak. Ia tak ingin merusak properti Tuan mereka dalam perdebatan aneh ini.

"Hotarumaru membantu _Aruji_ membuat makanan kecil," Kuniyuki menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Akashi, setidaknya akuilah Aizen," Nagasone menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi, "Hachisuka sering pergi ke Desa terdekat bersama _Aruji-sama_ untuk belanja."

Nihongou menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Yamabushi, "Apa sih? Jika kalian berbicara tentang siapa yang paling banyak membantu _Aruji_ , tentu saja Hasebe! Lihatlah, dia bahkan punya kacamata untuk menyusun laporan dan mengatur pekerjaan di sekitar _Citadel_! Dia yang merapikan semua dokumen milik _Aruji_ , dia juga yang memarahi kalian untuk _Aruji_!"

"Hasebe bahkan bukan adikmu!" semua orang menyergah sewot.

Nihongou hanya tertawa karena ia tahu ia baru saja menang ronde ini.

"Yo, apa yang kalian lakukan? Sepertinya seru!" Tsurumaru Kuninaga melompat-lompat dari arah halaman. Pakaiannya yang putih bersih dinodai tanah dan pasir, serta sedikit darah. Ia baru saja kembali dari latihannya bersama dengan Ookurikara yang langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Diam kau!"

Tsurumaru lantas mengerjap heran. Baru kali ini ia melihat semua orang sesewot itu.

Ronde Tiga: walaupun Hasebe bukan adik Nihongou, satu poin untuk Nihongou.

"Berbicara tentang membantu _Aruji-sama_ , karena beliau adalah seorang wanita, sesungguhnya aku yakin aku pernah melihat wajah _Aruji-sama_ memerah ketika ia tengah berbicara dengan Souza," Kousetsu menegakkan tubuhnya, alisnya naik dalam kebanggaan.

"Jadi kita berbicara tentang menarik hati _Aruji_ , nih? Aku sering melihat wajah _Aruji_ merona setiap ia melihat Hasebe!" Nihongou menarik keluar botol _sake_ yang sedari tadi ia bawa, dengan satu tangan membuka tutupnya dan meneguk isinya dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Kakakaka, walaupun tampangnya tidak terlihat seperti itu, Yamanbagiri adalah seorang penarik hati wanita, loh!" Yamabushi berseru dengan membara, iris sewarna senja berkilat penuh dengan keinginan untuk memperlihatkan kehebatan adik-adiknya kepada rekannya.

"Jangankan wanita, Urashima bahkan bisa menarik hati Midare yang seorang pria!" Nagasone menyergah. Hilang sudah _uchigatana_ yang bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan di tengah perdebatan absurd ini, ucapkan halo kepada seorang kakak tertua yang tak mau kalah.

"Biarpun cantik, Honebami juga seorang _gentleman_!" untuk sekali ini, Ichigo akan menahan diri untuk tidak menenggelamkan Urashima di tengah kolam ikan. Untuk sekali ini saja. Karena Ichigo tidak mungkin pergi di tengah perdebatan yang semakin memanas ini. Tidak.

"Keimutan Hotarumaru adalah definisi penarik hati wanita yang baru!" Kuniyuki berseru.

"Jika kalian berbicara tentang menarik hati wanita, Shokudaikiri yang paling ahli! Tidakkah kalian lihat tampangnya yang sangat menjual itu?" Tsurumaru berseru sembari mengunyah kudapan yang tersedia, tanpa sadar tertarik pula ke dalam pertengkaran para kakak tertua ini.

"Shokudaikiri bahkan bukan adikmu!" Nihongou menyergah.

"Oi, sana berkaca! Sejak kapan Hasebe adikmu!?" Nagasone berteriak.

Kasen Kanesada berdiri di ujung beranda. Menatap sekumpulan kakak tertua yang terbakar dalam semangat hingga sang _uchigatana_ dapat melihat api menyelubungi tubuh mereka. Menghela napas, Kasen berlalu menuju jalan lain, menolak untuk ikut dalam perdebatan tak berguna tersebut—lagipula Kasen masih bertanya apa sisi positif dari seorang Izuminokami Kanesada—dan sebaiknya ia memberitahu Taroutachi untuk tidak melewati jalan itu juga.

Ronde Empat: satu poin untuk Tsurumaru.

Dan sekarang karena mereka sudah menyinggung topik tentang menarik hati seorang wanita, bukankah hal itu berarti waktunya menyinggung topik yang lebih 'berani'?

"Kakakaka, karena kita sudah membahas tentang menarik hati, aku yakin Hori akan menjadi seorang suami yang baik dan membangun rumah tangga yang sukses!" Yamabushi berseru, entah darimana topik itu datang, tetapi toh semua orang menjadi tertarik dan tak mau kalah.

"Jika sudah besar nanti, kukira Sayo dapat membangun rumah tangga yang lebih baik daripada Horikawa," mata Kousetsu yang biasanya sayu kini dipenuhi kilatan yang membara.

"Dalam konteks membangun rumah tangga, aku yakin Hakata lebih dari mampu. Ia selalu berpikir ke depan dan menabung untuk masa depannya," Ichigo mengangguk, menyetujui kalimat yang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya, sebelum menambahkan. "Nakigitsune juga."

"Membangun rumah tangga ya, sepertinya Hachisuka bisa. Ia tipe orang yang sangat menghargai hubungan pernikahan, jadi walaupun ekonominya tidak baik, hubungan mereka masih harmonis," Nagasone menaikkan kedua bahunya, pikirannya melayang ke adiknya.

"Rumah tangga, tentu saja Shokudaikiri! Dengar, ia bisa masak, tampangnya sangat menjual, ia juga memiliki banyak keahlian dalam mengurus rumah tangga! Bukankah itu berarti ia kandidat calon suami idaman yang bagus?" Tsurumaru menepuk kedua tangannya, bangga.

Tsurumaru kemudian melanjutkan sebelum semua orang sempat menyela, "Monoyoshi juga! Ia terlihat seperti seorang anak bangsawan yang hartanya tak habis tujuh turunan, kan!?"

"Monoyoshi bahkan bukan adik siapa-siapa!" Kuniyuki menunjuk Tsurumaru, "bukankah seharusnya orang ini didiskualifikasi? Tsurumaru bahkan tidak memiliki adik sama sekali!"

Tsurumaru mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam gestur menyerah, tetapi ia tetap tidak terima aspirasinya sebagai seorang salah satu dari seorang kakak tertua tidak didengarkan dalam debat ini, "Hei! Nihongou bahkan bukan kakaknya Hasebe! Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikutan!?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Nihongou meletakkan botol _sake_ miliknya, "Oh, jadi kita membicarakan adik-satu-pemilik, nih? Bukankah berarti seharusnya Hakata adalah adikku?"

"Nihongou, kau belum pernah kutenggelamkan di kolam ikan, kan? Mau coba? Dengan senang hati aku akan menenggelamkanmu sekarang," Ichigo tersenyum _hangat_. Kedua matanya menggelap dan membara dalam api yang tak pernah menyala di dalam emosi sang _tachi_.

Menyadari salah satu dari para kakak belum berkata apa-apa soal adiknya terkait topik membangun rumah tangga, Nagasone menoleh, "Oi, Akashi, giliranmu," ujarnya kepada _tachi_ berkacamata yang sedang menatap kudapan di depannya dengan mata yang menggelap.

Kuniyuki mendongak, mengangguk tegas selagi lensa kacamatanya berkilat penuh determinasi, "Aku tidak akan sudi memberikan Hotarumaru untuk seorang wanita asing!"

"Bukankah kau sudah keluar dari topik!? Oi!"

Keributan para kakak terus berlanjut, tanpa sadar membangunkan seorang monster dari tidurnya. Suara pintu yang digeser paksa menggema, suara benturannya dengan dinding kertas membahana, dengan seketika menutup mulut para pedang yang berkumpul di beranda.

Sepasang iris sewarna lembayung berkilat berbahaya. Heshikiri Hasebe tersenyum berbahaya.

Suara sang _uchigatana_ tenang ketika ia berkata, "Kalian tahu, jika kalian semua tidak mulai bekerja, aku berpikir untuk merekomendasikan salah satu dari kalian untuk menjalani ekspedisi solo di malam hari," yang notabene jauh lebih berbahaya dari ekspedisi siang hari.

Biarpun Hasebe jauh lebih muda, para kakak masih sayang nyawa.

Ronde Lima: seri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacotan Azureinne** :

Halo, terima kasih sudah membaca!

Ini adalah entry Azu untuk event fanfiction yang diadakan oleh OA Touken Ranbu INA di Line, kalau gak salah untuk memperingati 2k adders, Azu agak lupa, uhuk. Tadinya ini adalah Abang!Tsuru dan adek!Mono seperti biasa, tapi rasanya hambar, akhirnya Azu ganti.

Entah kenapa Azu lagi suka sama family dan friendship. Seharusnya ada pedang baru itu ... err, Azu lupa namanya? Iya, mereka, tapi mengingat si kakak lupa sama nama adiknya, jadi tidak Azu cantumkan, dan Azu juga gak tau mereka ini orangnya gimana, ahahahaha~

Nah, sekarang, tertarik untuk mereview? Azu sangat senang jika kalian juga meninggalkan pesan, kritik atau saran. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak!


End file.
